


Always On My Mind

by Rapis_Razuri



Series: Collaborations with Hadai [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Game: Kingdom Hearts III, Light Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/pseuds/Rapis_Razuri
Summary: No matter how hard he chased, she always seemed to be just out of reach.





	Always On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Once again @Hadai and I worked together to bring you a piece of RokuNami. Please check out her artblog at hadai.tumblr.com!

.:.

The Destiny Islands of Sora’s heart had changed from day to dusk, something Roxas didn’t mind so much as the reason behind it. It was a nice reminder of the place he called home, even if the view of the sunset from Sora’s favorite tree wasn’t the same as that from the top of the clocktower.

The innermost sanctum of Sora’s heart was still calm and still peaceful. And despite the solitude, Roxas never felt that he was truly alone. It was a good place to sleep as any, but for the first time since returning to Sora, Roxas stirred.

_“...been ages...”_

It only took a moment to realize where Sora was.

Twilight Town.

Sora was in Twilight Town.

Hayner. Pence. Olette.

Roxas knew his memories of their friendship had been fake, but they were memories he nonetheless held dear. He still considered the three of them his friends as much as Axel was, but has long accepted the aching possibility that he was still a stranger to them in the real world.

_“...looking for Roxas…”_

Roxas flickered a smile. Of course something like nearly becoming one of Xehanort’s Seekers wouldn’t be enough to stop Sora from following up on _that_ matter in the waking world. His Other was a determined guy.

_“Yeah. He is.”_

When this sojourn came to an end, Roxas felt himself starting to drift off again, but something within him - his _heart_ \- said no. He knew where Sora was going and he wanted to see that place again, just one more time.

The old mansion had come to mean something to him. When he was first born before its gates, he’d been too much of a  zombie to feel _anything_ about the place. During his days in the Organization, it had been a location of interest in the world, but he didn’t spare much thought for it beyond that. From his memories in the other Twilight Town, he remembered finding it mysterious, but Roxas was never unnerved by it as his friends were.

Now there were many words he would use to describe the old mansion, but “creepy” was not one of them. Not anymore. Not when…

Roxas (Sora?) looked towards the second story window on the left.

That room meant something to Roxas. The girl in white who once occupied that room  _meant something_ to Roxas.

She always seemed to be just out of reach, no matter how hard he chased. It began as a chase for answers, but somewhere, somehow, that changed.

Roxas had left the Organization bitter, disillusioned, and feuding with his best friend. He’d been furious and grieving when he fought Riku. His summer vacation had been a relief compared to the days that preceded it, but even then Roxas could not leave behind the need for answers that drove him to leave the only life he ever known.

Whether she knew it or not, Naminé had helped him pick up the pieces. Roxas didn’t hate her for saying the things she did. How could he, when the fate she spoke of was also the fate she believed was her’s? He wondered if she ever tried to fight it and if she had, what made her give in and resign to it? Fading back into darkness sounded like such a lonely fate. Roxas tasted loneliness when he fought with Axel and again on the last day of his summer vacation. How did she bear it, all on her own?

Because their fate had not been an easy one to accept, let alone to make peace with. Roxas was only able to do so by confronting Sora, but it was Naminé who made sure he wasn’t alone when he did.

They were lucky, to be able to meet their original selves. Luckier still that Sora and Kairi were the kind of people who would promise to be together so Roxas and Naminé could too.

He couldn’t deny that being with her had been one definitive silver lining in this situation, but…

_So much for “every day,” guys…_

Roxas didn’t blame Sora and Kairi though. It wasn’t their fault they were once again separated by circumstances beyond their control. It was just that moments like this reminded Roxas that he and Naminé _weren’t_ together like they promised.

The curtain flapped. It was easy to imagine her standing there on the other side of the glass. He visited this place many times before on missions. Did she ever look out her window and see him with his keyblade and in his black coat? He thought of her in her empty white room, sitting at that long white table with no one across from her, and sketching Sora’s memories back together…

If Sora could do it… If Sora could find a way for them to be their own people, then they wouldn’t have to rely on him and Kairi to be together anymore, would they?

The thought made him giddy with happiness. Being able to actually see _her_ instead of flashes of blonde hair in the corner of his eyes. Hearing her voice again and actually talking to her... If he could speak to her now, what would he tell her?

_Sora’s trying to bring me back. He even got Hayner, Pence and Olette involved in all this. All for my sake. Is there someone out there who wants to see you again just as badly?_

He hoped so. Roxas didn’t know what her past was like before she met him, but he hoped there was someone out there in all the worlds who cared about her, who missed her, and who wanted to see her again as much as Hayner, Pence and Olette cared about, missed, and wanted to see him.

That was when Sora jolted out of the daze Roxas had unintentionally pulled him into. Knowing his time was up, Roxas reluctantly let go of the waking world and allowed the distant sound of waves to lull him to sleep again.

_I miss you, Naminé. Let’s meet again someday soon. Like we promised. Okay?_


End file.
